19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
Meredith Duggar
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Joshua Duggar (father) Anna Duggar (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Michael, Marcus & Mason (brothers) Mackynzie & Maryella (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = Jim Bob Duggar & Michelle Duggar (paternal grandparents) Michael Keller & Suzette Keller (maternal grandparents) 18 paternal uncles & aunts 7 maternal uncles & aunts 11 paternal cousins 19 maternal cousins |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = none }}Meredith Grace Duggar (born July 16, 2015) is the fourth child and second daughter of Joshua Duggar and Anna Duggar. She is the sister of Mackynzie, Michael, Marcus, Mason and Maryella. Early life On December 3, 2014, Josh and Anna announced that they were expecting their fourth child. Anna said that she was nine weeks pregnant. The couple touched briefly on how this birth would be different than their others due to the family's move from Arkansas to Washington, D.C.: "There are so many questions we are trying to figure out now," Anna said. "Are we going to have a home birth, hospital birth, or a birthing center?". On March 4, Josh and Anna announced via Anna's twitter that they would be having a girl. The couple used this announcement as an opportunity to speak out against abortion, saying: "We're thrilled to announce we'll be welcoming a daughter into our family in July, but thousands of little girls suffer the pain of abortion each day. Help protect these children... #theyfeelpain". On April 21, 2015, the 19 Kids and Counting episode "European Honeymoon" features Josh and Anna announcing their pregnancy. On May 12, 2015, the 19 Kids and Counting episode "Anna's Having A..." featured a gender reveal party thrown by the Duggar family, with the help of family friend Sierra Jo Dominguez, where Josh and Anna learned they would be having a girl. In the wake of Josh's molestation scandal, the family had to move back to Arkansas. The family was seen moving out of their Oxon Hills, Maryland, home on June 9, 2015, just over a month before Meredith would be born. On July 16, 2015, the same day that 19 Kids and Counting was officially cancelled, Anna gave birth to her fourth child, Meredith Grace Duggar. In 2009, during an interview with Meredith Viera, Josh and Anna joked about naming their child after her, making people wonder if she was, in fact, Meredith Duggar's name sake. Many speculated that Meredith's middle name was a reference to God showing grace after his teenage indiscretions. The family has never confirmed or denied either of these rumors. Meredith was 7 pounds and 14 ounces when she was born, and was nine days past her due date. The couple waited to announce this birth until July 19, 2015. "Anna did an amazing job through labor," Josh's mother, Michelle said in a statement about the birth. "We are just rejoicing with Josh and Anna. Meredith Grace is beautiful and Mackynzie, Michael, and Marcus are just loving having their little sister here.". Meredith was the first of Josh and Anna's children to not have their birth filmed by a TLC film crew, and the first Duggar child to not have their birth filmed by a TLC film crew since Josh's brother, Justin, was born in 2002. Gallery JoshAnna-Meredith.jpg|Josh, Anna and baby Meredith. JoshAnna-Mason.jpg|Josh, Anna, Mackynzie, Michael, Marcus, Meredith and baby Mason. JoshAnna-Family2017.jpg|The Duggar family in 2017. JoshAnna-Pregnant6.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #6. JoshAnna-GenderReveal6.jpg|It's a girl. Meredith-March19.jpg|Meredith in March 2019. Meredith-December19.jpg|Meredith in December 2019. Category:Duggars Category:Grandduggars